La gemela indicada para mí
by Suki90
Summary: La conclusión a la que llegue fue... que tu eres la gemela indicada para mí". *UA* RE-EDITADO
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 1

"Nuevo comienzo"

Todavía estaba sentado a la orilla del rio lanzando piedras al agua. A pesar de que ya era muy tarde seguía vistiendo el uniforme de la preparatoria; el conjunto consistía en una camisa blanca y unos pantalones color azul marino.

A pesar de que ya me había calmado un poco todavía seguía molesto por lo que había pasado anteriormente, no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento.

Lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas atrás jamás me lo esperé, realmente pensé que nuestra relación era lo que siempre había querido. Pero no, me equivoqué e incluso mis amigos me habían advertido que ella era así; me aconsejaron no hacerme ilusiones en poder mantener una relación firme con ella. Los ignoré, un grave error del cual me di cuenta hoy.

oOo

— ¿Qué? —contesté apenas ella terminó de hablar— ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Qué no oyes? —me preguntó mientras acomodaba una de sus blancas trenzas— Te dije que ya no quiero nada más contigo.

Volteó a verme con esos ojos violetas que siempre me gustaron; yo sólo me quede ahí viéndola, observando su serio rostro.

—Dime por qué —le exigí— ¿A caso no cumplía todo lo que me pedías? ¿No te daba cuanta cosa querías? —le pregunté realmente molesto, pero ella no cambió esa mirada seria, lo cual me molesto mucho— Contéstame, ¡Lacie!

—Ay pero que molesto —dijo cerrando sus ojos y dando la vuelta—. Es sólo que me cansé, Oz Vessalius; ya no me gustas como hace un año.

¿Qué ya no le gustaba? ¿Qué se había cansado? Increíble. Esa respuesta fue dicha de una manera tan fría y tan seca que estoy seguro de que hasta los pájaros sintieron frío. Pero, ¿eso era todo? ¿Así de simple? No. No, no, no, estoy seguro de que aquí había algo más.

— ¿Quién es? —pregunté en susurro con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Qué? —respondió con otra pregunta al mismo tiempo que se volteaba— ¿Quién es quién?

—Estoy seguro de que no me dejas sólo porque te hayas cansado de mí —comenté antes de levantar mi vista—. Mucha gente me dijo que cuando dejas a tu actual pareja es por la simple y sencilla razón de que encontraste a otro mejor. Por eso te pregunto, ¿quién es?

—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te importa? Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ya no es problema tuyo —respondió realmente fastidiada—. Pero si realmente quieres saber, si eso hace que ya me dejes en paz de una buena vez y dejes de actuar como un niño te lo diré —me dijo. Me quedé esperando su respuesta en silencio, atento única y expresamente a ella para así no distraerme y prestar atención al nombre que estaba pronunciando.

Y así finalmente se fue, dejándome todavía en shock.

oOo

—Ah…—suspiré— Realmente no sé porque me sorprende, Jack siempre ha tenido mucha suerte con las chicas —me levanto y tomo mi mochila—.En fin, creo que será mejor irme a casa de una vez, no gano nada estando aquí sentado lamentándome y molestándome por lo que sucedió con Lacie Baskerville.

Me quedé un poco más viendo el paisaje antes de irme. Era una vista hermosa, maravillosa, un lugar donde reinaba la paz. No se escuchaba otro sonido que no fuera el de la corriente del rio.

De pronto ese silencio fue perturbado porque escuché a alguien que me llamaba.

— ¿Oz Vessalius? —escucho que preguntan. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente y al hacerlo me encuentro con una chica que venía directo a mí.

Esperen un momento, ¿Lacie? No, no era ella. Lacie tenía el cabello blanco con tonos azules y esta chica tenía el cabello color café escarlata con tonos violáceos, como sus ojos. ¿Quién era esta chica tan parecida a ella?

Mientras me hacía estas preguntas ella continuó acercándose a mí hasta que finalmente se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de alcanzarme. Pronto noté algo curioso, traía el uniforme del Instituto Pandora. ¿Era de mi escuela? Raro, no la había visto.

—Sí, eres Oz Vessalius —comentó— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —me preguntó antes de comenzar a voltear a todos lados, parecía que buscaba a alguien— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunté.

—Dime, ¿dónde está Lacie? ¿Por qué no estás con ella? Es raro no verlos juntos.

— ¿Lacie? ¿Conoces a Lacie Baskerville? —pregunté interesado. Parece ser que esa pregunta le molesto porque puso una cara de pocos amigos, y debo admitirlo… me dio miedo.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —vaya, creo que de verdad se enojó.

—Bueno, una que por lo general se hace uno cuando ve a una persona casi idéntica a su ex-novia —le contesté con un poco de miedo—. A-además, ¿cómo es que me conoces?

—Si serás idiota —me contestó de nuevo con esa cara de pocos amigos—. Te conozco porque somos compañeros de clase y me siento junto a ti en el salón.

¿EH? ¿Esta chica se sienta junto a mí? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

— ¿E-enserio te sientas junto a mi? —le pregunté, realmente estaba sorprendido de mi falta de atención.

—Madre mía, sabía que eras despistado y más con Lacie cerca de ti pero esto es el colmo.

—L-lo siento —le respondí realmente apenado —; pero no puedo evitarlo somos muchos en el salón como para recordar a todos —dije en mi defensa.

—Entiendo eso pero no es tan difícil que recuerdes a quien se sienta a lado de ti —me reniega—. Pero claro, como tenías a Lacie sentada junto a ti de lado izquierdo no me sorprende que no me hayas visto.

—Hablando de Lacie… —me detengo un momento pero después continuo— Bueno ahora entiendo cómo es que la conoces pero ¿Por qué se parecen tanto? La única diferencia que hay entre ustedes es el color de su cabello —señalé.

— ¿Qué no es obvio? —me contestó fastidiada— Es porque somos gemelas, idiota.

— ¿Ge-melas?

—Así es —pone su mano en su cadera—, mi nombre es Alice Baskerville.

— ¿Alice? Se parece mucho a Lacie —susurré.

—Sí —toma una de las piedras que había en el suelo y la lanza hacia el río—. De hecho, Alice iba a ser el nombre de Lacie, pero como ella nació primero papá quiso que se llamara como mamá.

—Ya veo.

Nos quedamos uno cuantos minutos en silencio. Me sentía un poco extraño a decir verdad; no por el hecho de estar hablando con ella, sino porque bueno… la tensión que siempre sentía con Lacie no la sentía con ella.

De pronto el silencio se rompió al ella empezar a hablar.

—Dijiste ex –novia ¿Cierto? –volteó a verme con una mirada más serena. Yo asentí— ¿Quién terminó con quién?

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién termino con quién?

—Sí, ¿quién dio por finalizada la relación? —me quedé callado un momento. Cielos, ya era demasiado vergonzoso que ella hubiese dado por terminada la relación para como que alguien más lo supiera— Ja, ya entiendo; por tu silencio puedo deducir que fue ella — ¡UGH! golpe bajo. Eso era mucho peor, el que ella lo hubiese descubierto por si misma era vergonzoso; aunque claro, no creo haber sido demasiado discreto en eso— Acerté, ¿verdad?

—Sí…—dije con pena— Fue ella la que terminó conmigo.

—Mira nada más —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, ¿qué cosa más vergonzosa puede haber para un hombre, que el que una mujer termine con él? —tenía razón, eso era lo peor que podía pasarle a un hombre— Para ser honesta, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

— ¿Cómo dices? —pregunté confundido.

—Sí, era demasiado bueno el que tu relación con Lacie durara un año entero. Por lo general ella termina con sus novios a los tres meses.

—Oh. Bueno, había escuchado esos rumores —confesé—, pero tenía la esperanza de que nuestra relación fuera la excepción.

—El problema con Lacie es que no sabe bien lo que quiere —tomó de nuevo una piedra y la observó como si realmente tuviera algo interesante—. Un día te puede decir que le gustan los chicos rudos y a la semana siguiente te dice que los detesta, que le gustan los chicos pasivos y tiernos; es una chica sin remedio —lanza al fin la piedra—. Pero bueno, eso es algo que nunca en ella va a cambiar.

—Eso que dices duele porque yo en verdad la llegue a querer y pensé que ella igual había llegado a quererme —dije realmente lastimado, pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo esto si me dolía y mucho.

—Puede que te haya llegado a apreciar, pero no a querer —me dice comenzando a darme la espalda dispuesta a irse—. Esa chica no quiere a nadie más que a sí misma.

—Comprendo —me oí bastante deprimido, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad. Sí, tenía que aceptar que ya todo regresaba a lo que era antes, volver a esos días en los que uno sale más con sus amigos que con su novia. Levante mi vista hacía Alice, la cual se había detenido para verme de nuevo. No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero vi preocupación en sus ojos. Aun así le sonreí lo mejor que pude y le dije— Gracias Alice.

— ¿Ah? ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Porque estuviste aquí conmigo —me voltee completamente hacia ella—. Tal vez para ti sea algo tonto pero para mí no. Me hiciste compañía y también entender como era realmente Lacie. Es cierto que la quiero pero nada puedo hacer si ella realmente nunca sintió nada por mi —ella se veía calmada mientras le decía todo esto—. Al principio no entendía eso, ni siquiera lo sabía, pero ahora gracias a ti he logrado entender que esto era lo mejor que podía pasar. Por eso te lo agradezco.

La vi ruborizarse un poco. Vaya, realmente era linda. Sentí mi pecho muy cálido, algo que desde hace tiempo ya no sentía. ¿Era Alice quién lo provocaba? No lo sé. Pero lo que sí sabía es que me sentía cómodo estando con ella.

—N-no seas idiota. Ya me voy —dicho eso dió media vuelta y volvió a comenzar su andar.

Observé cómo lentamente se alejó de mí.

Cómo un impulso, corrí lejos del río para acercarme a la acera y después gritarle.

— ¡Alice, te veo mañana! —únicamente observé cómo se detuvo repentinamente para después reanudar su andar pero esta vez comenzando a correr. No dejé de verla; la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió de mi vista.

Je, tal vez haber terminado con Lacie no había sido tan malo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Suki: **Ok, esta historia ya la había subido en un ONE-SHOT pero creo que se vería mucho más ligero, menos largo pues, dividido en capítulos. Tiene ciertas modificaciones tanto en ortografía como narración. Espero que les guste. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Nuevo sentimiento

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 2

"Nuevo sentimiento"

Después de haber terminado con Lacie fueron pasando los días y yo volví a ser el mismo. De hecho, mi humor estaba mejor que antes y creo que todo el mundo lo notó. Jack y Ada, mis hermanos, fueron los primeros en notarlo.

—Oye, hermano —habló Ada, quien traía puesto el uniforme de la Secundaria Pandora. El conjunto consistía en un traje de marinerito color blanco y verde*.

—Dime —le respondí mientras tomaba mi desayuno.

—No sé si seré yo pero… te noto diferente.

— ¿Diferente? —la mire confundido ante la pregunta— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, te ves más… no sé, ¿alegre?

— ¿Más alegre?

—Sí —respondió Ada.

—Lo más seguro es que algo bueno haya pasado con Lacie —comentó Jack, quien apenas pasaba a sentarse junto a nosotros en la mesa. Él aún ni se vestía para ir a trabajar, seguía en pijamas—. Ya dinos que pasó Oz porque concuerdo con Ada en que estás de muy buen humor, mejor que antes.

Me quedé callado un momento, no sabía si decirles o no. Después de unos pocos segundos les respondí sin muchas ganas mientras tomaba algo del desayuno.

—Lo único que ha pasado entre Lacie y yo es que nuestra relación terminó.

— ¿Qué? ¿Terminaron? —preguntó Ada— ¿Pero cuándo?

—Hace tan sólo una semana —respondí como si nada.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que con ella te ibas a casar hermanito —me dijo Jack—. ¿Por qué terminaste con ella? Pensé que realmente se gustaban.

—Eso creí yo también pero al final resultó que ella se había cansado de mí y por eso terminó conmigo.

— ¿Entonces fue Lacie la que terminó contigo? Un golpe bajo Oz, eso es lo que todo hombre menos quiere, que la mujer sea quien termine con él —me dijo Jack mientras comía un poco del arroz de su plato.

—Bueno, si pasó fue por una razón —respondí calmado.

—Ay hermano, seguro debió dolerte mucho —me dijo Ada, quien evidentemente estaba preocupada por mí.

—No te preocupes Ada, estoy bien. Al principio si me dolió pero después… el dolor se fue —comenté antes de tomar un poco del té que tenía frente a mí—, y creo que ahora estoy mejor que cuando estaba con ella.

—Bueno, si no es Lacie la razón de tu cambio de humor ¿Entonces qué es? —cuestiona Jack tomando un poco de té.

—Eso es se-cre-to —les sonreí maléficamente porque vi en sus caras las ganas de saber quién era la razón de mi cambio de humor—. Bueno, terminé —dije al levantarme—. Ya me voy al instituto; los veo más tarde —y dicho eso salí de la cocina para dirigirme a la puerta, ponerme mis zapatos y salir hacia la escuela.

Pasó un poco más de tiempo y no sólo mis hermanos notaron el cambio de humor que tenía, pronto lo notaron sus amigos. Uno de esos amigos era Gilbert Nightray, o Gil, uno de los mejores amigos de Jack que frecuentemente visitaba la casa. Más tarde en la escuela Elliot y Reo lo notaron por igual, incluso la misma Lacie Baskerville lo notó.

Después de ese día en el que mi relación con Lacie terminó, empecé a hablar más con Alice. Era agradable y divertido hablar con ella. Era una chica muy enérgica, se enojaba con facilidad pero aun así eso no era molesto.

Esa era otra de las cosas que diferenciaba a Lacie de Alice. Lacie era más reservada con los demás, muy tranquila y seria; Alice era mucho más abierta con los demás, lloraba cuando estaba triste, se enojaba cuando estaba molesta y era muy honesta con sus sentimientos.

Fueron pasando los meses e iba conociendo mejor a Alice, era una chica maravillosa. De una forma u otra cuando me sentía mal o no estaba de humor, ella llegaba a intentar animarme y con solo decir mi nombre lo lograba de inmediato. Era un sentimiento muy extraño, la calidez que sentí al conocerla se iba incrementando. Ahora con tan sólo ver a Alice sentía que todo iba a estar bien; sentía que ella era mi sol, la luz que me guiaba en medio de la oscuridad. Eso era lo que empezaba a ser Alice para mí.

Uno de esos días en los que ya sólo quedábamos unos cuantos en el instituto…

—Solo queremos que lo tengas en mente Alice —escuché.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero aún así…

—No estamos tratando de que te alejes de él, sólo queremos que no te hagas grandes ilusiones.

Todavía me encontraba en el pasillo que estaba fuera de mi salón. Las voces venían del otro pasillo. Si no estaba mal la primera voz que oí fue la de Echo y la tercera era la de Sharon, ambas amigas de Alice. Me acerqué un poco, con cuidado de que no me escucharan.

—Somos tus amigas y nos preocupas —dijo Sharon Rainsworth. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Yo sé que cabe la posibilidad de que eso sea así, pero si puedo mantenerlo como mi amigo no pasara nada —afirmó Alice. Se oía un poco triste, algo raro en ella.

— ¿Crees poder mantenerlo en secreto? —le preguntó Echo.

—Lo he hecho durante un año y medio, creo que puedo seguir haciéndolo —dijo nuevamente Alice con el mismo tono de voz.

— _¿Qué te está pasando Alice? No me gusta oírte así —pensé._

— ¿Y a qué viene todo esto por cierto? –retomó Alice la conversación que se había quedado en silencio.

—Es que como vimos que tú y Oz Vessalius se habían vuelto más unidos pensamos que tal vez…

— _¿Qué? ¿Estaban hablando de mí? ¿Por qué?_—ahora estaba más confundido que antes, ¿qué será lo que les preocupa tanto a Sharon y a Echo sobre la relación que Alice y yo tenemos? No entiendo nada.

—Entiendan de una buena vez, él y yo sólo somos amigos —les contestó un poco molesta—.Y sé que sólo a eso vamos a llegar; estoy consciente de que puede estar viendo a Lacie en mí aunque seamos muy diferentes, el simple hecho de que nos parezcamos físicamente puede llegar a provocar eso.

—Alice… —susurraron ambas. Yo estaba con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. ¿Alice pensaba eso? ¿De verdad creía que yo veía a Lacie en ella? Argh, ya no aguanto más esta situación.

—OH, chicas ¿Qué hacen aún aquí? —les pregunté al salir de mi "escondite"— ¿No es un poco tarde para que estén ustedes tres aquí?

— ¡Oz! —gritaron a la vez. Genial, al parecer no sospechaban que había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación.

—Si chicas ese es mi nombre, no necesitan recordármelo —les dije tratando de liberar la tensión que había ahí.

—Que gracioso, Oz —me dijo Alice con notable sarcasmo en su frase.

—Gracias. Oigan chicas, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos de aquí? Se está poniendo obscuro y creo que en sus casas ya han de estar preocupados —les dije. Las tres aceptaron.

Acompañé a cada una hasta su casa. La primera en llegar fue Echo, era la que más cerca vivía. Después fue Sharon. No se vió muy contenta de que Alice se quedara conmigo, más aun así no le quedó más opción que entrar a su casa.

De camino a casa de Alice hubo un grueso silencio. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se oían nuestras propias respiraciones. Estábamos por llegar a su casa cuando ella decidió decir algo.

—Oz.

— ¿Dime? —le respondí con naturalidad.

Se quedó callada un momento, pero después retomó la palabra— Creo que hasta aquí debemos llegar.

— ¿Eh? Pero Alice, faltan dos cuadras para llegar a tu casa…—le dije un poco confundido al escucharla decir eso.

—No me refiero a eso, idiota —me dijo mientras me daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! Alice, eso me dolió —le dije derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, pero solo unas cuantas—. Pero si no te refieres a eso, ¿entonces a qué?

—Me refiero a… nuestra relación —Alice me estaba dando la espalda ya en ese momento.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, creo que hasta aquí debe llegar esta... amistad que tenemos — ¿Cómo?, ¿qué estaba diciendo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté realmente confundido.

—Es solo que es lo mejor.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién Alice? —le pregunto seriamente aún confundido— Anda contéstame Alice, yo no quiero que esto se termine.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Yo tampoco pero… —se abrazó a sí misma como si estuviera buscando una protección— Ah, es sólo que yo ya no puedo estar más tiempo contigo, no creo poder soportarlo más.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto Alice? ¿A caso te molesta mi compañía?

—No, en lo absoluto —seguía sin darme la cara—, disfruto mucho de tu compañía Oz.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué? –le insistí, estaba comenzando a impacientarme.

Alice volteó bruscamente, al hacerlo pude ver que estaba tratando de retener sus lágrimas. Su rostro mostraba un poco de enfado y vergüenza a la vez, pero lo que más reflejaba era tristeza, algo que no iba bien con ella.

—Alice…

—El problema Oz es que yo no puedo verte como sólo un conocido, un compañero de clase ó un amigo; yo simplemente no puedo —de sus ojos comenzaron a caer esas lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo había intentado contener. Me partió el corazón verla así.

—Alice…

—He estado ocultando estos sentimientos por más de un año y medio y sinceramente no creo poder retenerlos más; aunque les haya dicho a Echo y a Sharon que podría, la verdad es que no puedo —cerró sus ojos con fuerza dejando fluir con mayor rapidez sus lágrimas.

Con esto último pude entender a que se refería. Me sentí realmente alagado pero a la vez sorprendido, nunca espere que ella albergara esos sentimientos por mí. Mi rostro abandonó esa expresión de sorpresa para dejar que una de ternura apareciera. Me acerqué con cuidado a ella y la abracé con fuerza. Sentí como respingó ante el contacto, estaba tiesa. Lo único que hice fue acercarme a su oído y susurrarle…

—Dame un poco más de tiempo, necesito pensar —me detuve un momento para pensar bien lo que iba decir a continuación—; pero no te alejes de mi lado por favor. Eso es todo lo que te pido.

—Oz… —la sentí menos tensa, también sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cuerpo. Que cálido se sentía.

Así estuvimos varios minutos, minutos que para nosotros fueron una eternidad.

**Continuará… **

* * *

**Suki: **Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de la historia; parece que las cosas se están poniendo interesantes ya que Oz comenzó a sentir ya algo por la gemela Baskerville. ¿Qué sucederá? ¡No se pierdan el último capítulo!


	3. Nueva relación

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts no me pertenece.

* * *

Capítulo 3

"Nueva relación"

Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que Alice y yo tuvimos esa conversación. Después de haber hablado con calma todo regresó a la normalidad, ella se portaba un poco más distante de vez en cuando pero… entendía el por qué.

Lo decidí, hoy sería el día; el día de hoy hablaría bien con Alice, ya… ya no soportaba esta distancia que había comenzado a surgir entre nosotros. Cuando salimos al descanso me acerqué a ella y le dije que necesitaba hablarle a solas. La cité en el parque que estaba frente a la escuela después de las clases, habiendo dado el mensaje me retiré.

Cuando finalmente terminaron las clases salí rápidamente del aula, lo que dejó sorprendidos a mis compañeros. Como era de esperarse yo llegué primero al parque, me acerqué a una de las bancas que había cerca y me senté.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara unos pasos a lo lejos. Alcé la mirada y vi que se trataba de Alice; me levanté y me acerqué a ella. La miré con cuidado, algo hacía que se viera distinta; quizá era su mirada, esta reflejaba confusión, nervio y miedo.

— ¿Por qué me citaste aquí? —preguntó rápidamente, yo simplemente sonreí.

—Te cité aquí porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte —le respondí.

—Oh, ¿y qué podrá ser? —preguntó sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Bueno, creo que empezaré desde el principio.

—Ni modo que por el final —me dijo sarcásticamente, algo muy característico de ella. Je, si fuera alguien más estoy seguro de que este tipo de respuestas harían que se molestasen muy rápido. En cambio, yo amaba ese tipo de respuestas ya que eran parte de ella, eran las que la hacían ser quien era. Reí un poco.

—Tienes mucha razón, eso sería algo ilógico —le contesté— En fin, a lo que iba —la tomé de la mano y comencé a dirigirme hacia la banca en donde estuve sentado esperándola; me siguió sin protestar y nos sentamos— ¿Por dónde empiezo? Hmm… Bien, sé que me matarás por esto pero hace casi un mes escuché una conversación que tuviste con Sharon y Echo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela; no fue mi intención he de aclarar —la miré de reojo para ver su reacción; no hubo ninguna, sólo estaba un poco tensa— La verdad es que no le tomé mucha importancia a lo primero porque ignoraba que estaban hablando de ti y de mi —me detuve un momento, quería saber qué es lo que pensaba sobre eso.

—No te detengas —fue lo que me dijo, más que una petición pareció un orden— Yo… no diré nada hasta que termines.

—Está bien —suspiré, me estaba poniendo nervioso— Bueno, después de que supe que estaban hablando de mi me acerqué un poco más a ustedes para escuchar mejor qué era lo que decían; cuando finalmente oí mejor sólo suspiré. Siendo honesto no era algo nuevo para mí, siempre pensé que nuestra amistad no era totalmente de su agrado por lo que le reste importancia, ellas podían pensar lo que quisieran —dije. A pesar de que no fuera nuevo era un poco molesto. Respiré hondo y continué— Estaba dispuesto a irme pero algo que tú dijiste hizo que me detuviera y de igual forma me puso… muy triste.

— ¿Algo que yo dije?

—Sí —comencé—. Me entristeció el hecho de que pensaras que había una probabilidad muy alta de que en ti estuviera viendo a Lacie.

Y volvió a reinar el silencio. Era verdad, eso me había dolido mucho; pero no la podía culpar pues era un pensamiento fácil de generar, incluso mis amigos me lo comentaron tiempo después.

—Sé que es de lo primero que le puede venir a una persona si ve que andas frecuentando a la hermana de tu ex-novia —comencé a dirigir mi vista hacia a Alice, tomo sus manos entre las mías y las acerco a mi pecho. Alice se sonrojó ante ese hecho. Je, que linda se veía así—; pero quiero que sepas que eso no es así, jamás he visto a Lacie en ti.

—Pero... –comenzó a hablar. Alejé una de mis manos de las suyas y la callé colocándole uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—No, déjame terminar –le dije. Quito lentamente mi dedo de sus labios y continuo—. Yo nunca podría ver a Lacie en ti, eso es imposible porque ella y tú son completamente diferentes; no sólo por el color de cabello, por todo — le expliqué.

— ¿Enserio?

—Así es, no sólo se diferencian por el color de su cabello, lo hacen igual por su actitud, sus gustos, su personalidad. Todos dirán que ustedes son idénticas pero yo puedo ver la diferencia, al menos ahora puedo hacerlo con más claridad que antes.

Ella no dejó de mirarme; su mirada era más serena, se veía más tranquila, no había rastro de miedo o de tristeza Esa era la mirada que yo quería ver.

—Alice, el mismo día que las escuche a ti y a tus amigas, cuando sólo quedábamos tú yo después de haberlas acompañado a casa me diste a conocer tus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿lo recuerdas?

—S- sí —desvió la mirada, algo muy típico de ella cuando la vergüenza le ganaba.

— ¿Y recuerdas que igual te pedí tiempo?

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes por qué lo hice?

No dijo nada.

—Fue porque en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de lo que me hacías sentir, no quería apresurarme, quería estar seguro.

—…

—Por eso te cité aquí hoy Alice —con mi mano libre tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y hago que me voltee a ver—, para que supieras a que conclusión llegué con mi corazón.

— ¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste? –me preguntó nerviosa.

—La conclusión a la que llegue fue…—me acerco un poco a ella, la distancia entre nuestros rostros ya comenzaba a ser nula. Se sonrojó violentamente por la cercanía— que tú eras la gemela indicada para mí —y la besé. Solté sus manos y rodee su cintura con mis brazos.

Nuestro beso era tranquilo, uno que demostraba amor, verdadero amor.

Este beso que estaba compartiendo con Alice era muy diferente a los que compartí alguna vez con Lacie. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello con fuerza en un intento de estar más cerca, si es que eso era posible. Esa acción me causó un poco de gracia pero ese tipo de acciones fueron las que me hicieron enamorarme de ella.

Poco a poco fuimos aumentando el nivel del beso. Era indispensable, al menos para mí, besarla; casi tan indispensable como respirar.

Me fui separando de ella, me había comenzado a hacer falta el aire y estaba seguro de que a ella también.

Aunque nuestros labios se separaron nosotros no lo hicimos, yo aún seguía teniendo a Alice sujetada por la cintura y ella a mí por el cuello. Le dedique una sonrisa; y aunque sea difícil de creer ella a mi también, una sonrisa que no había visto antes en ella. Después de recuperar el aliento le pregunto…

— ¿Quieres formalizar nuestra relación?

— ¿Qué si qué? —preguntó confundida. Suspiro y río un poco.

—Que si quieres ser mi novia, Alice —le dije con ternura.

—Oz…

Se quedó callada unos instantes, fijó su mirada en mi saco; parecía que estaba asimilando la pregunta, supongo que de igual forma buscaba la forma de darme una respuesta. Después de que volteara a verme nuevamente lo único que hizo fue volver a besarme. Fue un beso rápido pero tierno.

—Creo que lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros es suficiente como para que no tengas que preguntarme eso —me dijo con su sonrisa de siempre, esa que demostraba seguridad y calidez.

Sonreí, esa la Alice que a mí me gustaba ver; la chica que se convirtió en mi amiga y la que me enamoró en menos de un año.

—Tienes razón —le di la razón porque no había nada que objetar— Te amo Alice —le dije acercándome de nuevo a sus labios.

—Yo también tonto —y nuestros labios volvieron a unirse para poder sentir nuevamente el sabor del otro. De nuevo sentí esa extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, esa que sólo la he llegado a sentir con Alice. ¿Así tenía que ser el amor? Eso era lo más seguro, ya que con Lacie jamás me sentí igual.

Sí, sin duda alguna ella era la gemela indicada para mí.

**FIN**

* * *

**Suki:** ¡Ah! Finalmente pude terminar de re-editarlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por quienes lo volvieron a leer; espero que la lectura haya sido mucho más entendible y menos liosa. ¡Nos vemos!

¡VIVA PANDORA HEARTS, VIVAN OZ Y ALICE!


End file.
